


PLAYLIST: a new world fool

by brightblackbird



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fanmix, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackbird/pseuds/brightblackbird
Summary: Namatame Tarou beefs it





	PLAYLIST: a new world fool

[A new world fool](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba/a-new-world-fool?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

 

**([also hosted @ playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/funnuraba/playlist/a-new-world-fool))**


End file.
